Conventionally, there are various techniques to make electric connection of an electronic circuit board of a cellular phone with a liquid crystal module or with an electroacoustic part. Though not illustrated, as the connecting method, any of the following techniques can be used: (1) a method of using a compression type connector with a multiple number of metallic fine wires arranged in a row on the curved surface of an elastomer piece having an approximately semielliptical section or approximately U-shaped section; (2) a method of using the connector pins for electrical connection disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 7-161401; and (3) a method of creating connection by soldering conductive wires between the electrodes of an electronic circuit board and an electroacoustic part.
Conventional electrical connections are made as described above, and any of the above connecting methods can provide the connection function within limits.
With the recent development of cellular phones and the like, into thin, light-weight and compact configurations, there has been a demand for the height of compression type connectors and connector pins for electrical connection to be reduced. However, it is no more possible for the above conventional techniques to create a connection having a shorter height (about 5 mm at present), hence it is impossible to shorten the route of conduction. It is also considerably difficult to create a low-load connection. Further, since the above connectors are provided between the electronic circuit board and liquid crystal module with their holder omitted, it is impossible to mount them on the electronic circuit board itself, and there occur not a few cases in which positioning accuracy and assembly performance degrade. Moreover, connection by soldering wires inevitably needs work progress management, and there is a trend away from the use of button solder, considering the environment.